We'll Never Be Lonely Again
by JackFrostxElsaa
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet in a... strange... way. What will happen next?


It was a beautifully sunny Summer day in Arendelle and Elsa was up in her isolated ice castle looking down at the kingdom from her Balcony. Her eyes started to sting as she thought about what had happened a little less than a year ago. She could feel her hands start to get cold.

"waAAHHH! UMF!" A man with a blue hoodie, white hair, and icy blue eyes fell right in front of Elsa.

"EEK" Elsa shot a blast of ice from her hands, hitting a nearby tree and turning it into pure ice.

"Hello to you too." said the man, standing up and grinning at Elsa. Elsa watched as he did so, looking up at his face.

(He's tall _and_ handsome.)thought Elsa, (Wait. Did I just think that?) He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Um. You okay there? Did I accidently hit you when I fell or something?"

"Hellubidehuh- Hgh-HMM. Hello. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. State your business… And how you fell out of thin air." she said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well. I'm Jack Frost. I possess the spirit of Winter inside of me. I basically help make Winter." he said with a shrug " I can make snow, ice, wind, you name it. Anything that's cold, i can make. The wind lets me fly." Elsa was staring at him again; Essentially checking him out. (Both up and _down _if you know what I mean.) She snapped out of it after hearing that. (Is he… like me…?)

"So… That explains who you are.. Now why are you here?" she said crossing her arms and pushing her leg out to the side a bit, showing a portion of her leg through the side cut in the blue ice dress. Jack definately noticed this attractive pose, as his mouth fell open slightly and became dry.

"Uh uhm W-well, I saw this blue castle while flying by and I was curious as to how you could build a blue castle." Elsa grinned slightly as she raised up her right hand and made a single snowflake to show him her powers.

"It's an ice castle."

Just then, Jack felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Warmth. In his cheeks specifically. There was somebody else like him. He no longer had to feel the loneliness of having no one else like him… That's if he didn't mess it u- He didn't even get to finish his thought process before Elsa planted her lips on his. Her warm.. Soft… Full lips on his. Jack felt his surprisement drain from his body as he closed his eyes and put his hands on the lower part of her back, pulling her body into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kissing continued. Jack slowly lifted her up by her thighs, his fingers digging into them slightly from his sexual arousal. They made their way inside slowly but shortly, not breaking the kiss the entire time. Jack fixes his hands so he is holding Elsa with one hand, and the other one is free. He sprays snow onto the ground into a rather large mound and ever so gently lays Elsa down in the fluffy mound. When you are basically immune to cold, and produce very little body heat, snow is actually pretty comfortable. Jack lays down on top of Elsa as they resume kissing. She puts her hands under his sweatshirt and runs them up and down along his back muscles, her nails digging into them slightly. She lets out a moan, stifled by Jacks tongue in her mouth and his lips on hers. She pulls his shirt off and throws it to the side. Jacks pulls out Elsa crown and tosses it to the side (In a snowball as to not break it.) and rips her dress straight down the middle. (It's made of ice like seriously, she can make another she's a freaking ice queen after all.) They take off the rest of their clothes and do you-know-what. After they finished, they were left sweating and panting in a puddle of water, no snow to be seen. Jack flops down next to Elsa in the warm water and she places her head on his bare chest.

"I'm going to feel like a total hypocrite for saying this to a man I just met but… You complete me Jack. I don't feel lonely anymore and… I-I think I love you…" She shed a single tear thinking of what that cruel man Hans almost did to Anna. Jack just rubbed her arm softly and kissed the top of her head after feeling the tear hit his chest. Elsa, thinking out loud said, "But… I'm not about to let _him_ get in the way of _my_ life." And she put her right hand up in a half-heart shape. Jack looked at it with a confused look on his face before he finally got it and put his left up to hers.

She looked up into his icy blue eyes and he looked into hers and said,

"I didn't wear protection."


End file.
